


Sleepy

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Fluff, I mean no one was there but still, M/M, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: "Hey wake up!" Wooseok is startled by Yohan's whisper right next to his ear accompanied by the way his middle finger painfully digs into his side jolting him awake. He holds back from reciprocating the gesture but he still sends a glare his way but his friend doesn't look away from the classroom's board, his hand hurrying to write down the details of what their professor is talking about.Right, he's in the middle of class.(Fluffy) Bonus Chapter 3(Smut) Bonus Chapter 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eeey I'm back  
> Ages are changed in this.  
> All students are 22-24  
> Teachers are on their early 30s

"Hey wake up!" Wooseok is startled by Yohan's whisper right next to his ear accompanied by the way his middle finger painfully digs into his side jolting him awake. He holds back from reciprocating the gesture but he still sends a glare his way but his friend doesn't look away from the classroom's board, his hand hurrying to write down the details of what their professor is talking about.

Right, he's in the middle of class.

Wooseok once again curses his past self for having stayed up way into the night playing videogames instead of going to bed. The matches he had played online had been too fun though so even as has struggled to stay awake during all the classes he had to attend that day he didn't fully regret it, playing those matches had helped him get rid of some stress he had accumulated over the past couple weeks over school's projects and tests.

Maybe he should regret it though as he feels his eyelids become heavier with each second, the way the sleeves of his too big baby pink sweater form "sweater paws" makes it all the more comfortable to rest his head on top of his palm, his elbow on top of the table so he keeps his head up in an attempt to stay awake but he still feels sleep trying to pull him under.

"Wooseok did you get that?" He's brought back to his senses once again but this time not by Yohan, instead he finds his professor staring at him from where he stands by the podium with his book open before him. Wooseok sits back straighter with his eyes open wide and pushing back his glasses that had been about to fall off his face. He sees the panicked expression Yohan is wearing on the corner of his eye but he doesn't look away from the professor.

He shakes his head no but of course, that's not enough and he's asked to reply out loud "No, I was not paying attention I apologize," Wooseok doesn't miss the annoyance in his professor's face and neither does Yohan who makes sure to point it out in a whisper when he turns around back to write on the board the keywords of what he had last explained while repeating himself.

"You know professor Jinhyuk hates it when someone is not focused on class Wooseok, you're so fucked," Wooseok takes a deep sigh before he nods his head. He's barely able to fight back the urge to fall asleep there and then for the rest of the class. He thanks whoever is above out loud under his breath when they're finally dismissed. Wooseok hurries to put his stuff away inside his backpack -he didn't write anything down and will have to ask Yohan for his notes or maybe Junho who had been sitting at the front instead of with them, his writing neater than Yohan's- but before he can hurry out the classroom to finally get back to the apartment he shares with Byungchan, more specifically his bed, he's stopped by professor Jinhyuk calling his name asking him to stay behind.

Yohan pats his back and gives him a thumbs up while wishing him luck before he leaves with Junho promising they'll wait for him outside the room to walk home together, both boys sharing an apartment right under Wooseok's.

"You're alive!" Yohan exclaims -too loudly considering their professor is still inside the classroom and can perfectly hear him- Junho slaps the ex-athlete's back telling him to be quiet. Wooseok rolls his eyes at Yohan before signaling for them to start going, both boys following close behind him as they make their way out the building "What did he say?"

"The usual speech of 'You need to focus on the class' also offered to help me go over today's class since I'm not the type to not pay attention," Wooseok explains without glancing back at them, his mind still set on getting back home. Junho comments that's really nice of Jinhyuk and both Yohan and Wooseok nod in agreement.

"It's not the first time he's tutoring you, if I were him I would have already given up on you," Yohan nonchalantly says and Wooseok _nonchalantly_ stops to turn around and not so lightly punch him on his arm. Junho chuckles as Yohan whines and they all keep walking.

Wooseok had indeed received plenty of tutoring sessions from professor Jinhyuk but it's not like he was the only one, Junho and Yohan themselves had already received a couple sessions themselves and it was ok, the class he taught was one of the hardest they had that semester.

Byungchan greets him from the kitchen where he seems to be looking for something to snack on when he hears Wooseok close the door behind him and locking it. Wooseok greets him back as he takes off his shoes and makes a beeline for his bedroom. Byungchan does not finish his sentence -he may have asked him if he wanted to order take out for dinner- when he closes his bedroom door behind himself and quickly crawls on top of his bed, lazily taking off only his jeans before he gets under the covers and finally falls asleep.

He wakes up thanks to his growling stomach, he had skipped supper and has a very simple breakfast so no doubt he was starving. Wooseok puts back on his jeans and comes out his bedroom finding Hyunbin and Byungchan watching a random TV show on the living area. Hyunbin greets him with a bright smile and tells him he picked up dinner on his way per Byungchan's request and Wooseok thinks he could kiss him but he holds back to instead go eat the promised food.

Wooseok joins them for maybe an hour after he finishes eating before he excuses himself and goes to take a shower before going back to bed finding himself still tired. The next morning he wakes up before Byungchan feeling refreshed and he's fixing up breakfast for the both of them. He is just finishing cooking -two chunky omelet rolls filled with whatever vegetables he first found on their refrigerator- when Byugchan comes out his bedroom, his hair a mess and clearly still sleepy.

They eat together in a comfortable silence, Wooseok finishing first and he's about to go take his morning shower when Byungchan stops him asking him if he's getting back home late because they need to go grocery shopping, something Wooseok had noticed when he looked for the ingredients to make their breakfast. There was a reason Byungchan had asked Hyunbin to bring dinner apart from laziness.

"Profesor Jinhyuk is tutoring me today so I can't join you sorry," Byungchan pouts his thick lips but nods his head wishing him luck with it. Wooseok thanks him and asks him with a small smile to clean up the dishes before he walks away.

His last class of the day is dismissed and he packs his stuff bidding goodbye to Seejin and Sihun with whom he shares this class before he leaves the classroom ahead of them exiting the building and making his way to professor Jinhyuk's office. The building is almost empty save for a couple of other professors who are still leaving to grab supper, its that time of the day they use as a break to eat and relax until they pick up their works.

Wooseok knocks on Jinhyuk's office door waiting until he hears his voice telling him to come in. His professor is sitting behind his desk tapping away on his desk computer, his back turned almost completely to Wooseok as the desk with the computer is against the wall next to the window.

"Sit down Wooseok I just need to finish this up real quick," Jinhyuk says pointing with a quick sign to the 2 chairs in front of his desk that is neatly organized unlike the other desk covered in paperwork. Wooseok nods even if he knows Jinhyuk doesn't see him and does as told, placing his backpack on the chair next to his. He takes his phone out of his pocket and opens his Instagram account to idly scroll down his feed to entertain himself while he waits. He's leaving a comment - a _sorry~_ under Byungchan's pouty selfie that has food emojis as a description- when Jinhyuk finally stops typing and turns towards him on his office chair "Sorry for making you wait," He apologizes with that broad smile on his face that makes the girls on his class swoon -because yeah Wooseok has heard their smitten sighs, it was pretty hard not to- and Wooseok shakes his head telling him to not worry about it.

Jinhyuk stands up and moves around his desk, Wooseok locking his phone and pocking it quickly before he can see he was using it, it was another thing that irked him. He moves to close the curtains of the window because the light that was coming through them was hitting Wooseok directly.

"Now retaking it from yesterday, I'm disappointed in you Wooseok," Jinhyuk starts, a frown on his handsome face when he turns towards him. Wooseok looks at the floor in shame "Sleeping on my class? That is very bad don't you agree?" Wooseok nods his head slowly and he hears the steps Jinhyuk takes towards him but doesn't look up to confirm it, now glancing at his hands on his lap instead, looking at the way his white skin contrasts so much with his black jeans and also the long sleeves of the royal blue sweater he had picked to wear today.

Then Jinhyuk's long fingers are taking his chin and forcing him to look up, his thumb brushing across his lower lip so Wooseok stops biting down on it. Wooseok feels his heart beat faster and faster with each inch Jinhyuk leans down towards him, his other hand grabbing the back of the chair caging Wooseok on his seat. Gone is the kindness in Jinhyuk's eyes and something darker replaces it, something that makes Wooseok dig his fingers into his palms and hold his breath, closing his eyes without realizing it in anticipation.

"Are you a bad boy Wooseok?" Jinhyuk asks, his voice low and raspy right next to Wooseok's ear, the younger barely able to hold back a whimper "Bad boys don't get rewarded you know?" Wooseok digs his fingernails into the smooth skin of the palm of his hands to stop himself from moving them "But you're a good boy right Wooseok?" Jinhyuk lets go of his chin and Wooseok nods his head blinking his eyes open to look up at his professor as he leans back only enough for them to be face to face, still towering over him with his broad shoulders "Say it Wooseok, use your mouth," Wooseok scarcely holds back a moan at the commanding tone with which Jinhyuk scolds him.

"I'm a good boy," He says, voice small but loud enough for Jinhyuk to listen to with how close they are. He feels how warm his face is, knows he must be flushed red but he can't find it in himself to care when Jinhyuk is looking at him like that like he's the most captivating thing in the whole world.

Jinhyuk's hand moves to cup his face and it takes a second for Wooseok to lean into his touch. Jinhyuk smiles pleased and leans closer again, his hot breath fanning across Wooseok's pink lips and right when he's about to finally kiss him he says "You're going to have to prove you're a good boy to me Wooseok," and he leans back and away leaving Wooseok hanging with his lips trembling and a whimper crawling up his throat.

He watches him as he makes his way to the office's door and locks it before he walks back behind his desk, following his every move. Jinhyuk crosses his arms in front of his chest and raises an eyebrow at him, a playful smile on his thin lips that Wooseok is sure if those smitten girls were on the receiving end would faint, he feels pretty close to doing the same anyways so who is he to judge. Jinhyuk lifts one of his hands and with a finger tells him to come to him.

Wooseok stands up hoping Jinhyuk misses the way his knees tremble for a moment before he walks around the desk and towards him. Jinhyuk's hands fall on his hips and with an ease as if Wooseok was a ragdoll lifts him to sit on top of his desk, nudging his legs open to stand between them. Wooseok's hands staying by his sides wishing for the moment he's allowed to move them, a moment that thankfully comes early as Jinhyuk gives him the spoken permission to do so and he wastes no time in reaching for his shoulders, his fingers digging into them as his professor leans closer and closer.

Again Wooseok is tricked because instead of their lips meeting Jinhyuk moves to kiss his neck, a disappointed groan mixed with a pleased moan escaping him as Jinhyuk presses and open-mouthed kiss right on the spot he knows drives him insane.

He really will need to ask Junho for yesterday's notes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some smut

Jinhyuk's hands move over his thighs as he kisses up his neck to his ear, taking his earlobe in between his teeth and pressing down just enough for Wooseok's breathing to hitch and a groan leaving his lips, his smaller hands moving from his broad shoulders to his chest and then up to the back of his head, threading his fingers through his hair and pulling ever so slightly, just enough for him to know he wants his mouth somewhere else. Wooseok sighs relieved when Jinhyuk does as he wants and detaches his mouth from his ear to kiss his way to his lips finally kissing him like he has been waiting since he closed the curtains leaving them only under the artificial light from the bulb on the ceiling.

Wooseok's mouth is pliant under Jinhyuk's, his plush lips opening for his tongue the moment their lips press together. Jinhyuk kisses him deeply and hungrily as if he had been starving for this and Wooseok tries his best to keep quiet but its a battle he quickly loses when one of Jinhyuk's hands move to the front of his black jeans, cupping his already hard member through the layers of clothing, pressing the palm of his hand in a way that makes it impossible for Wooseok to not rolls his hips forward. Jinhyuk swallows his breathy moans as he palms him, relishing in the way the younger male rocks his hips against his hand unashamedly.

Jinhyuk easily unbuttons Wooseok's jeans and pulls the zipper down taking Wooseok's cock out of his underwear and wrapping his long fingers around it moving it up and down smoothly thanks to the precum he was already leaking "You're already so wet," Jinhyuk whispers as he breaks the kiss, pulling Wooseok's lower lip playfully as he leans back, pressing down on on the slit with his thumb making Wooseok throw his head back with a sweet little cry leaving his bruised lips "So wet for me, such a good boy," The filthy praise makes a shiver run down Wooseok's spine, more precum leaking from the top of his cock's head. He could easily cum just like that, with Jinhyuk jerking him off on top of his desk, he has already done it before so there's no reason for his professor to stop.

Wooseok can already taste his sweet release, his hips moving to thrust into Jinhyuk's hand, moans and whines passing through his pink lips, his hands clutching desperately onto Jinhyuk's shoulders and Jinhyuk's praises whispered into his neck only push him further. Until Jinhyuk's hand lets him go, the whimper that Wooseok lets out is almost pained and Jinhyuk smiles against his neck. He leans back to face him once again, pressing an almost mockingly sweet kiss to his lips.

"You wanted to cum by yourself?" Wooseok's eyes widen slightly, his chest still moving up and down quickly as he pants trying to get his breathing back under control. Jinhyuk shakes his head at him as if reprimanding him over something silly, his clean hand wrapping around one of Wooseok's wrists and pulling his hand down to the front of his slacks so he can feel his erection, Wooseok's tongue coming out to swipe across his lips "That's pretty selfish baby and you're a good boy right? Good boys are not selfish," Wooseok nods his head, cheeks flushed red as he looks into his eyes and Jinhyuk smiles at him "Then turn around, chest against my desk,"

Jinhyuk steps back and Wooseok swiftly follows his command laying down on top of his desk moving the couple folders that were in his way away with his arms as Jinhyuk pulls his jeans and underwear down to his ankles. Wooseok hears a drawer open then that familiar sound of a bottle cap opening and he holds his breath in anticipation knowing what's coming next.

Wooseok moves one of his hands to cover his mouth trying to keep quiet as one of Jinhyuk's long fingers slides all the way inside him. He works him open with rushed movements adding one finger then another until Wooseok is unable to hold back his groans and moans, his face having ended against the desk at some point, Jinhyuk's other hand laying on Wooseok's lower back keeping him in place as he thrusts his fingers inside him pushing deeper and deeper and then Wooseok is forced to bite down on his lower lip to stop a scream from coming out his lips, Jinhyuk's fingers pushing against that bundle of nerves inside him that makes his whole body shake.

And then he's empty. Jinhyuk steps back, his fingers sliding out of him and Wooseok is again left to pathetically whine. He glances behind him to look at Jinhyuk who is smiling down at him, his hands by his sides, fingers still shiny with lube "Please," Wooseok whimpers trying to convey how much he wants him with his doe eyes but Jinhyuk just tilts his head to the side as if he didn't get what Wooseok was asking for.

Wooseok had never been one to beg, he was the one that made blushing girls and bigger than him boys beg to him underneath him yet Jinhyuk had easily shown him he could be reduced into a needy begging mess too "Please fuck me Jinhyuk, I've been a good boy so please fuck me," His own voice surprises him, how needy he sounds, his face heats up immediately with something akin to shame but he doesn't care that much, no when Jinhyuk lets out a deep groan and reaches for his belt to slide it off and shove down his clothes. Wooseok whimpers when he finally sees his hard cock, long as the rest of him is and he rubs his thighs together because he can't wait to have it inside him.

Jinhyuk doesn't look for a condom, both of them are clean, he reaches for the forgotten bottle of lube he has placed on his other desk and pours a copious amount on top of his member quickly spreading it all over it. Then he's right behind him, one of his hands grabs Wooseok's hip and the other around his length to position it right against Wooseok's entrance, putting barely any pressure and the younger feels moments away from sobbing if he doesn't stop teasing him. Jinhyuk thankfully gets tired of his own teasing and pushes forward, sliding slowly inside him. His other hand moves to rest next to Wooseok's hips bracing himself up.

Wooseok's back arches against the sensation, feeling relieved and oh so very full. It takes only a couple moments for him to be pushing his hips back against Jinhyuk urging him to move. Jinhyuk groans behind him when he starts moving, at first slow and almost gentle but quickly gaining momentum and speed, following what Wooseok's little whimpers and ragged breathing tells him to do, how strong to thrust, what pace to take, when to lean down and bite at the nape of his neck to have him melt underneath him.

_You're soo good for me. So tight. What a good boy. Look at how well you take me. So hot. Good baby boy._ Each dirty praise makes Wooseok feel nearer and nearer to his orgasm and just when he thinks he's about to come untouched, Jinhyuk reaches around him with one hand and slides it around his cock, thumb slipping over the drenched head of his cock. Wooseok's entire body shook.

Wooseok breathes a curse, a plea for Jinhyuk to do it _harder_ leaving his lips and Jinhyuk does, slamming his hips against him, the desk rattling beneath their weight. Jinhyuk focuses on matching his thrusts with his strokes over Wooseok's cock, focused on dragging sensation in exactly the places Wooseok's body told him he needed it.

Wooseok whimpers again, whispering his name in a way that it becomes a plea by itself "You can come," Once Jinhyuk mutters his permission Wooseok presses his forehead against the desk and moans loud, his hips bucking as he comes into Jinhyuk's hand. He clenches around him and Jinhyuk is close to reaching his own orgasm but he manages to hold back. He doesn't have to say anything for Wooseok to know what he wants him to do.

Jinhyuk slides out of him and once Wooseok comes down from his high he stumbles off the desk and to his knees, his hands reaching for Jinhyuk's hips and pushing him back to his chair before he's crawling between his legs and taking his entire length into his mouth at once

Wooseok hums around the cock inside his mouth when one of Jinhyuk's hands falls on top of his head, his fingers threading through his soft hair and pushing him just slightly closer, his cock sliding down Wooseok's wet and warm throat just enough for the younger to not gag and he swallows around him intensifying the feeling of tightness. Jinhyuk throws his head back with a growl but he moves to glance down at his student. The sight of Wooseok on his knees, his hair a mess, his lips red and stretching around the girth of his cock, the way he looks up at him through his eyelashes with those sparkly big eyes, the way he clearly enjoys sucking on Jinhyuk's cock, it drives Jinhyuk insane.

Wooseok bobs his head just like he knows Jinhyuk likes it, tilting his head so the head of his length slides against the inside of his cheek, his tongue swirling around the tip and pressing down on the slit, tasting Jinhyuk but also himself. He moans around him and allows him to move his hips, to fuck his mouth how he wants because they already know Wooseok's limits so he's in no real danger of gagging on him. Wooseok knows when Jinhyuk is about to come by the way his hips lose that finesse and the string of incoherent curses and praises that escape him. He is prepared when Jinhyuk comes inside his mouth, swallowing everything and making sure to suck his cock clean, using a single finger to take the small drops that have escaped him and were making their way down his chin, licking his finger under Jinhyuk's dark stare.

"Come here," Jinhyuk mumbles reaching for him and pulling him onto his lap. He cups the side of his face and pulls him down to kiss his lips that feel sore by now but he doesn't complain. Jinhyuk kisses him deeply, his tongue coming inside his mouth and tasting his own release but he doesn't pull away. Wooseok sighs and basically melts on top of him, his arms moving to loop them around Jinhyuk's neck and pulling him closer. Their kiss turns slow and sweet until they are just moving their lips against the other's, just enjoying the feeling of being so close together "You're such a good boy Wooseok,"

Wooseok lets out a small chuckle, his eyes gleaming playfully "I know," He replies with a confident tone of voice and Jinhyuk laughs, pressing one last chaste kiss to his lips. They don't stay in that position too long, both knowing they should clean up as best as possible and open that window to air out the office room before the other professors are back. Jinhyuk asks him to stay sitting on his chair to rest after he cleans him up with a wet wipe from the box he keeps by the small bookshelf.

  
A couple minutes later both males exit the office room, both looking as if nothing had happened inside that room. They make their way down the corridor when they come across another professor, Seungyeon who Wooseok had taken a course the past semester, he seems to be the first one to be coming back.

"Where are you going?" He asks, the question directed at Jinhyuk who shrugs with a smile. Wooseok gives Seungyeon a small bow in place of a greeting and Seungyeon waves at him with a smile on his face but his eyes quickly glance back at Jinhyuk.

"I'm going to grab something to eat since I just finished tutoring him" Wooseok forces on a small smile when Seungyeon glances back at him, his hands moving to grab the straps of his backpack to not seem so bothered by the professor's searching stare "He also skipped supper because of it so he's coming with me," Jinhyuk adds, his tone that friendly one that makes the vast majority of his students like him so much.

Seungyeon hums for a moment, his eyes moving back and forth between the two of them and Wooseok fears his poker face is about to break when he finally nods with a bright smile on his lips "Sure ok, enjoy your meal you two!"

"Seungyeon knows by the way," Jinhyuk suddenly says before he takes another piece of chicken to his mouth. Wooseok is thankful he had just finished swallowing what he had been chewing because he would be coughing out a lung if not. He stares at Jinhyuk with his eyes wide open waiting for a further explanation "Remember that time you left your student ID at my place? Well, I forgot to mention Seungyeon was the one to find it when he visited me over the weekend and not me,"

That had been almost 2 months ago so if Jinhyuk had not brought it up before it was because he had not felt the need to so why now? Wooseok asks as much and Jinhyuk lets out a laugh, the one that brightens up his whole expression and makes Wooseok smile himself behind his hand in any other circumstance but not right now.

"What he did today? He wanted to tease you," That explained why he was looking at him as if expecting him to crumble down. "He is not against us by the way just asked me we are careful so I don't lose my job or you are kicked out,"

Wooseok can't hide the way the reminder of how forbidden their relationship sours his mood, a frown appearing on his face and his appetite lost, even if the food was really good. Jinhyuk and Wooseok had undeniable chemistry, it was impossible for them to pretend it didn't exist and after one tutoring session too many requested over fake ignorance by Wooseok, Jinhyuk's self-control had snapped.

The younger still feels his heart flutter by the memory of how Jinhyuk had leaned over him on his chair, how pained he sounded when he asked him to stop asking for lessons and to ask another professor instead. Wooseok, of course, had not done that and instead leaned up to kiss him. They just kissed that day of course. Jinhyuk had asked him if he was ok with them having to hide their relationship from everyone else and Wooseok had agreed. They went out on a couple dates before finally locking themselves inside Jinhyuk's apartment for the rest of the night.

"Sorry for not having told you before," Wooseok is brought back to reality by Jinhyuk's soft apology, his eyes showing how he truly feels guilty over it. He shakes his head with a small smile assuring him it's ok and he's not upset, at least he knows now.

"Its feel good that someone else knows about us you know? And them being supportive is reassuring," Jinhyuk nods in agreement. He had already apologized plenty of times before for not giving Wooseok a normal relationship even offering him a way out a couple times that always end up with Wooseok kissing him to shut him up.

There is no way out of this.

Wooseok's feet find Jinhyuk's under the table making the older male smile warmly at him, it's their way of holding hands when they're in a public space near the university not being able to risk anything further.

Someday when Wooseok graduates they'll be able to hold hands whenever they want no matter where. Wooseok will be able to tell his friends about his amazing boyfriend and make his parents proud because of such a great man he found.

"I still need you to go over yesterday's lesson with me though,"

"Fuck, you're right."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!  
> Hope you enjoyed this~


	3. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil fluffy bonus~

Jinhyuk wakes up early, as usual, not being able to sleep in even on a Saturday. He's tired, from the stress at work, from knowing he still has over 50 tests to grade with almost every single one of them having been turned in with an extra sheet of paper by his students from how much space the answers took and from the workout he had the night before. The cause of said workout lays beside him, his head on top of one of his arms, his back pressed against Jinhyuk's chest, their legs intertwined beneath the sheets. Jinhyuk feels how deeply he's breathing as he sleeps and he leans his head closer pressing his nose to his soft hair and breathing in, smelling his own shampoo he used the night before and that distinct scent under it that belonged only to Wooseok.

He has his other arm thrown over him and he used it to pull him even closer gently to not wake him up. Jinhyuk glances at his alarm clock behind him on his bedside table confirming its only a couple minutes past 7am, way too early for Wooseok to be waking up when he doesn't have any classes and his shift at the restaurant he works at starts until 6pm. He had offered to give him some spending money before and Wooseok had just rolled his eyes asking him to not be ridiculous _"I know you call me baby boy but you're_ not _my sugar daddy Jinhyuk,"_ the memory makes a smile form on Jinhyuk's lips.

Focusing on Wooseok's even breathing, on how warm and just right he feels in his arms, Jinhyuk is able to fall asleep once again deciding he can allow himself to sleep in today.

Jinhyuk is woken up when he feels Wooseok move in his arms and he tightens the hold he has around him hearing the way Wooseok sighs already giving up on sneaking away and instead he turns around to face him. Even with sleep in his eyes and the disheveled hair he still looks so handsome. Wooseok's hands rest between them before he lifts one of them to cover his mouth as he yawns reminding Jinhyuk of a kitten.

"Good morning gorgeous," Wooseok smiles at the compliment before mumbling his own greeting, voice still raspy with sleep. Jinhyuk leans closer to his face and presses a kiss to the tip of his small rounded nose. The younger reciprocates the gesture by pressing his own feather-light kiss to his cheek. They lay down together like that for a couple moments just looking into each other's eyes, Jinhyuk tracing random figures against Wooseok's back with his fingertips.

"As much as I enjoy morning cuddles I really need to go to the bathroom Jinhyuk," Jinhyuk lets out a short laugh and unwraps his arms from Wooseok's small frame lifting his hands up to his chest in a surrendering gesture. Wooseok sends him a small smile before he sits up, one of his hands moving up to brush his fingers through his hair in an attempt to style it back into something more decent. Jinhyuk stares at his pretty small figure as he stands up, admiring the way the marks he left last night on his back and thighs contrast so nicely with his milky white skin almost protesting when Wooseok covers his skin as he puts on a clean boxer he takes from the drawer of Jinhyuk's dresser that he had cleared up for him.

It's still too chilly to just walk around in just underwear and so Wooseok opens the top drawer where Jinhyuk keeps his shirts and sweaters quickly grabbing a lilac one that when he puts it on reaches his mid-thigh and the sleeves well over his hands. He looks so cute Jinhyuk is trying so hard to not pull him back into bed and cover him in kisses, as if reading his thoughts Wooseok glances at him on his way outside the bedroom lifting a finger to shake it at him in a silent _no_.

Jinhyuk stays on his bed for maybe a minute before glancing at the alarm clock reading its already 9:34 and he finally rolls out and dresses grabbing the first pair of old worn down pants he finds and a slightly newer t-shirt. He makes his way to the kitchen and looks through his fridge trying to think of what to cook for their breakfast or if he even wants to actually cook something. He ends up preparing an omelet and makes a couple sandwiches with it and some slices of ham finishing them right as Wooseok enters the kitchen with his phone in hand and without saying anything serves them each a glass of orange juice.

They eat while having a comfortable conversation -Wooseok is complaining about another professor, Miss Bae, how she must think they don't have a life outside of her class with the projects she asks of them- and stay talking a couple minutes before they both go together to the bathroom to brush their teeth. After Seungyeon found out about Wooseok Jinhyuk left Wooseok's toothbrush right by the sink with his.

Wooseok offers to help him grade the tests after they finish cleaning the dishes waving off Jinhyuk's raised eyebrow because " _No, I'm not going to take advantage and change my grade nor my friend's don't be stupid, stop looking at me like that_ ," and Jinhyuk after some more teasing accepts his help. Wooseok sighed in relief when Jinhyuk showed him his already graded test that he was actually using as a guide to grade the rests because of the perfect score. All those tutoring sessions had to reflect on his grades, didn't they? Wooseok _did_ take the chances to ask him to clear up some questions when they were dressed.

They're finished by a little over 3pm, way faster than if he had done it alone and Jinhyuk makes sure to thank him for his help. They move from the dining table where they had graded all those tests that had been even organized so he could pass the information to the school's platform more smoothly later on to the living area and Jinhyuk pulls Wooseok to sit on his lap. Wooseok just leans his head to the side as Jinhyuk kisses up his neck, his hand had found the remote control and turns the TV on browsing through the channels looking for something to watch. The small sighs that he lets out the only acknowledgment Jinhyuk receives but it's ok, he's not trying to go for another round and Wooseok knows it, he just likes to shower him with attention and Wooseok likes receiving it too even if he tries to keep his face stoic.

Wooseok finds a rerun of an old animated movie he knows Jinhyuk likes rewatching and so he leaves it on, Jinhyuk's arms around his waist pulling him even closer to him and mumbling an "I love you" against his neck. The younger chuckles before turning to face him and steal a quick kiss before he whispers his own declaration of love back.

Then suddenly the front door opens neither of them has paid attention to the sound of the keys that have unlocked it. Seungyeon walks in with both hands holding a couple plastic bags with the logo of a food place near the apartment on them. Wooseok stays frozen on Jinhyuk's lap staring at his past professor for a moment before he tries to get off but Jinhyuk stops him from moving and Wooseok hurries to pull down the hem of Jinhyuk's sweater so it covers as much as possible of his thighs, sitting it had riled up until his boxers were visible and those were pretty short.

Seungyeon spares Wooseok a single glance before he looks at Jinhyuk, the glint on his feline eyes making Jinhyuk rolls his own eyes before he can even open his mouth because he knows that look "I didn't know you were tutoring today Jinhyuk!" Seungyeon basically _sings_ but before Jinhyuk can ask him to shut up he looks back at the already blushing Wooseok who is trying to ignore Seungyeon's eyes "And you Wooseokie, such a hard worker huh?" Wooseok is trying to make himself even smaller and though a part of him finds it adorable Jinhyuk tells Seungyeon to stop it, his friend letting out a laugh before he nods his head and makes his way to the kitchen.

Wooseok pushes Jinhyuk's hands away and takes the chance to run to the bedroom coming out a few moments later now wearing a change of his own clothes, an orange t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans. Jinhyuk sends a glare to Seungyeon who is sitting on the sofa chair next to the couch, back to Wooseok. He already misses the sight of Wooseok on his lilac sweater.

Seungyeon eats with them after he apologizes for interrupting their _love-dovey_ time but blames Jinhyuk for not having given him a heads up. Jinhyuk quickly points out Seungyeon had not commented he would be visiting today and Seungyeon accepts defeat. He teases Wooseok some more with a couple comments that are meant to be taken with another meaning and Wooseok sends Jinhyuk a betrayed glare when the older laughs at one of them instead of helping him.

Sadly Wooseok has to leave at 4:30, refusing Jinhyuk's offer of driving him back to his apartment because he can't risk any of the other university students that attend their school and live on the same building to see him. Jinhyuk accompanies him to the door and after Wooseok puts on his shoes he wraps his arms around his small waist pulling him closer, Wooseok's hands moving on their own accord to Jinhyuk's broad shoulders.

"I'm going to miss you," Jinhyuk says with a sigh, Wooseok smiling up at him with his eyes shining like he holds the whole universe in them and Jinhyuk believes he does. He leans down to press his lips against Wooseok's pink ones, kissing him so sweetly as if to tell him all the unspoken words he can't say out loud because he needs to let Wooseok go on with his day.

Wooseok sighs against his mouth, his hands sliding up to cup his face and pulls him to lean closer to kiss him deeper. Jinhyuk tastes Wooseok's own longing to stay, to stay together for the rest of the day and not because he wants him to fuck him again -he's still sore from last night thank you very much- but because they rarely are able to spend days like these, days where they can be domestic and act like the couple they are. Wooseok can't stay at Jinhyuk's place every single Friday and most of Saturday, his friends would ask questions he would not be able to give answers to, they believe he's spending the day at his parent's home and its not that often he can pull that lie on them without them starting to doubt him.

Jinhyuk begrudly lets Wooseok go, the younger leaning back breaking the kiss "I'm going to miss you too," Wooseok whispers, his voice small meant only for Jinhyuk to hear. Then he steps back takes his backpack that was left by the door almost 24 hours ago and leaves the place.

"You two are so cute," Jinhyuk barely hold back a scream as he turns around surprised, Seungyeon is peeking from inside the kitchen, he has no idea how long he has been standing there "Then I remember I overheard you two fucking at your office and the cuteness is gone,"

Jinhyuk rolls his eyes remembering that day. Seungyeon had not been feeling well so he skipped super and came back to their department way earlier than everyone else. He quickly left after he confirmed he was not imagining things or so he says, Jinhyuk decides to trust he did.

"Really Jinhyuk? turning that sweet kid into a sub? I worry you're going to actually break him,"

"Shut up Seungyeon!"


	4. Bonus (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another bonus! Of more smut!  
> Its almost 4am so forgive me for any mistakes, I'll correct them later.

Wooseok sits on the very edge of Jinhyuk's desk, his hands exploring his lover's chest under his untucked black button-up shirt, his fingers digging into the hard muscle, his nails pressing down hard enough to leave pink trails behind that won't remain too long.

Jinhyuk tilts his head to the side so he can deepen the kiss further, rolling his tongue over Wooseok's in a way that makes the younger mewl. Jinhyuk runs his hands from Wooseok's hips to his ass and pulls him closer grinding their hips together. Wooseok breaks the kiss to let out a drawn-out moan, rocking his hips forward to feel more of that delicious friction.

Wooseok had been the one to instigate this rendezvous. The moment he had walked inside Jinhyuk's office he had dropped his backpack right next to the door and went around his desk, pushing Jinhyuk's chair with a foot as he sat down on his desk and reached for his tie to pull him to stand up and towards him, his soft hands cupping his face and making him lean down to crush his mouth against his.

The older couldn't care at the moment what had gotten into his younger boyfriend or well maybe it had to do with the way he had pushed him against the class room's wall after everyone had left and Wooseok had stayed behind to ask him a question about the class while they were making their way out the classroom. Jinhyuk had answered his question before closing the door and shoving him against the wall next to it, knee between Wooseok's thighs rubbing up against his crotch and mouth hot against his neck sucking on the exact spot that always made Wooseok melt under him. Of course, not even a minute went by before Jinhyuk stepped back and opened the door biding a cheerfull goodbye to his favorite student.

It had been payback though, Wooseok had skipped class the day before after he pulled an all-nighter and didn't want to risk falling asleep on any of his classes. Now Jinhyuk was not one to check his phone during class but he had been playing a video for his students when his phone vibrated inside his slack's pocket so he guessed he could get away with it.

Nothing could have prepared him for the messages that Wooseok sent him or more exactly, the photos. The first one had been innocent enough if only a little teasing, Wooseok looking up into the camera with those doll-like eyes, a finger on the middle of his lower lip. _Missing you :(_

The one below it was less subtle, Wooseok was still looking up into the camera but he was bitting down on his lower lip, his hand now posed over his crotch that was covered by the oversized shirt he was wearing. _Missing you really bad :((_

Jinhyuk was barely able to hold back a groan at the next photo. Only the lower half of Wooseok's face was captured, he was still bitting down on his lower lip but the focus of the photo was clearly something else, the attention being brought to the now uncovered hard length that Wooseok's hand was wrapped around. He was not wearing any underwear under his shirt. _Do you miss me too? ;)_

He felt his cock throbbing to life thanks to the next photo. He had moved from his bed to the wooden floor using the full length of his mirror that is leaned against the wall to take the picture. His face is being covered by his phone but Jinhyuk can see he was biting onto this shirt to keep it up baring his body to the camera. Wooseok was fucking himself onto a black dildo that had a suction cup to stick it to the floor, his thighs were wide open, his other hand was still wrapped around his cock, thumb pressing down on the leaking head. _I wish it was your cock instead :(_

Needless to say, Jinhyuk stayed on his seat and rewinded to a random part of the video so he could explain it again to prevent having to stand up with a boner. He was able to make it go it away by focusing his mind on the class.

That's why there is no stalling this time around, its rushed and messy, both feeling like a couple of hormonal teenagers -Wooseok was not that far from that description but Jinhyuk really had no excuse other than how crazy the younger could drive him- Wooseok moves to stand up pushing Jinhyuk back onto his chair and quickly he sinks down to his knees between his parted legs.

Wooseok nuzzles his crotch, feeling his hard cock through the layers of clothing against his cheek, his doe eyes blinking innocently up at him. Jinhyuk rushes to undo his belt and buttons, Wooseok tugging the zipper down and taking Jinhyuk's cock out, his tongue quickly pressing against it licking a stripe up from the very base of it, swirling his wet, hot and pink tongue around the head before he wraps his pretty lips around it and sucks lightly on it.

Jinhyuk lets out a shaky groan, his right hand finding its place on top of Wooseok's head, his fingers grabbing as gently as he can muster a fistful of his soft hair and tugging him down, Wooseok opening his mouth wider to take him in. It's hot, wet and tight inside Wooseok's mouth, his tongue does those tricks he had picked up over the times he has done this and Jinhyuk fears he may come too quickly.

Then suddenly there's a knock on the door.

He looks down at Wooseok, both of their eyes widening, the younger taking his cock out his mouth to whisper he didn't lock the door making Jinhyuk feel like he's about to die or get fired, whatever happens first. Wooseok crawls back to hide under his desk that thankfully is one of those old and big executive deks that go all the way to the floor so he's perfectly hidden. Jinhyuk rolls his chair closer so whoever is at his door can't see the lower half of his body.

Jinhyuk barely grabs onto the closes folder he can reach and opens it to pretend he was doing his job and not having his dick sucked off by one of his students when the door opens.

"Profesor Jinhyuk? Can I come in?" Its Jimin, a classmate of Wooseok's that always makes heart eyes at their professor instead of actually paying attention to class. She's making a pretty stupid question considering she is already walking inside the office but Jinhyuk, of course, being the kind professor he is doesn't point it out "I have a question regarding today's class could you clear it up for me?" Wooseok rolls his eyes at the saccharine-sweet tone she's faking as if that would work on Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk starts explaining the _doubt_ Jimin has while Wooseok lays his face against his thigh, his neck hurting from the awkward position he is in.

"I'm sorry could you repeat that please?" The wood over Wooseok's head protest as he guesses Jimin leans on top of it, he had not heard her take a seat after all. Jinhyuk moves his chair a little closer, Wooseok's breath hitting his still erect cock. "I'm sorry I just feel a little distracted," Jimin's flirting is so blatant Wooseok barely stops himself from cringing.

That fake and stupid girl was trying to get in Jinhyuk's pants and Wooseok was not going to have it. He opens his mouth and takes the head of Jinhyuk's cock back into his mouth, sucking on it so gently he knows Jinhyuk would grab his head to push him down if he could.

But he can't, nor can he make any gesture that can give away that Wooseok is currently under his desk, in between his legs with his mouth slowly going down his length. Wooseok can feel the way Jinhyuk tenses and can detect the way his voice becomes firmer as he repeats what he had just explained to Jimin.

Jimin loudly mutters how itchy her sweater is and that is all the warning they get before Wooseok hears the distinct noise of clothing being removed, her earrings and necklaces chiming as she pulls her neon pink sweater over her head. Jinhyuk having to come almost face to face with a too low cut graphic t-shirt especially considering they're still in the middle of winter.

The desk protests again as Jimin leans over it and Wooseok doesn't need to see to know she is pulling that trick of keeping her elbows close together to make her breasts look bigger.

His blood boils at the simple idea. He wraps his fingers around the base of Jinhyuk's cock to guide it so it brushes against the inside of his cheek, his tongue rubbing against the underside of where the head met the shaft. Jinhyuk's voice goes higher before he fakes a cough, a good attempt at hiding the moan that almost escaped him.

Jimin sounds confused when she asks him if he's ok and Wooseok whishes he could reply Jinhyuk is going more than just _ok_. The older reassures her he's ok just feeling a little sick, the girl gasping before she asks him if he's coming down with a flu. Wooseok moves down on Jinhyuk's cock until it hits the back of his throat and then he swallows, the sensation of it forcing a groan out Jinhyuk that he follows up with another cough, his hand slapping the top of his desk in a signal Wooseok knows is meant for him to stop.

But he doesn't.

The younger starts bobbing his head, sucking as silently as possible around Jinhyuk before his saliva can spill out his mouth and into his expensive slacks that would surely leave a stain behind. Jinhyuk struggles to keep the tremor out of his tone, Jimin not being able to catch it but Wooseok can. Each time he hears Jimin try to pull something on Jinhyuk he does something he knows drives Jinhyuk insane, taking him down his throat, allowing his teeth to graze his cock the slightest bit, pressing his tongue on his slit. His professor is going to punish him for this later but that just makes him want to push him harder if he's already being a _bad boy_ he should go all the way, right?

Wooseok feels how wet he is inside his underwear but there is no way he can maneuver to take his own cock out on his current position so he has to ignore the need to touch himself. Jinhyuk's precum is leaking into Wooseok's tongue, the bitter and familiar taste makes a hum escape him without him noticing him until its too late.

"What was that?"

Jimin asks confused, Jinhyuk faking ignorance asks her what she means and thankfully that's enough to make the female drop it, not wanting to seem crazy in front of professor Jinhyuk, Wooseok is sure.

He's impressed by how Jinhyuk is able to keep his posture, Jimin doesn't have a clue about what is going on right in front of her the whole time she stays there. When she finally thanks Jinhyuk and leaves, closing the door behind her Jinhyuk moves back enough for Wooseok to be able to kneel more comfortably, his legs aching in protest of the position he had been in but he ignores it.

Jinhyuk again grabs a fistful of his hair and takes over the control Wooseok had. Wooseok trying his best to keep his moaning to a minimun as his mouth is fucked rougher than he could remember, his jaw starting to hurt but he doesn't complain. It takes only a couple moments for Jinhyuk to come, spilling his load down Wooseok's throat, the younger barely able to swallow it down and not make a mess.

Wooseok is relived Jinhyuk is not as _cruel_ as to not help him. He's easily pulled up onto his lap, his hands quickly undoing his jeans and taking his leaking cock out, his long fingers wrapping around him and jerking him off fast and rough but _so good_. Wooseok comes pretty quickly over Jinhyuk's hand and licks his own cum from his fingers when the older moves his hand up to his face, taking his wrist with both of his hands to keep it in place as his pink tongue licks everything up all while keeping his eyes locked with Jinhyuk's.

"You're a bad boy Wooseok," Jinhyuk raps out, the amazement clear on his voice and Wooseok gives him an impish look, his smile a perfect act of innocent.

"Am I going to be punished?" He questions with fake ignorance but the way his smile turns sensual leaves no doubt he was looking forward to tonight.

Jinhyuk is glad today is a Friday and Wooseok had told him he could stay the whole weekend at his place. When he was done with him he would not be able to walk properly for the next couple days. Wooseok basically beams at the warning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos, comments and suggestions are always welcome~  
> Find me on Twitter @Mapachiii where I have a CC


End file.
